


Kuroko no Basuke X-Reader Short Stories

by XJustForFanFicsx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XJustForFanFicsx/pseuds/XJustForFanFicsx
Summary: A collection of Kuroko no Basuke short stories. These are reader insert and there will be lime and lemon (sexual) content in some of these stories.





	1. Reunion [Kagami Taiga X Reader]

You have been friends with Kagami since you and him were in third grade back in America shortly after he moved there from Japan. You met Kagami through Tatsuya Himuro, your best friend from Kindergarten. Over the years you've known Kagami, you developed a crush on him. Little did you know, he had developed a crush on you too. When both you and Kagami were 16 years old, he moved back to Japan. Before you two parted ways, you swore to Kagami that you'd see him again. An opportunity came for you to go to Tokyo, Japan with your Japanese class at school. Obviously you took it with hopes of seeing Kagami again. It had only been a few months, but you missed Kagami a lot. The trip was a study trip but you still had time to go off on your own and explore a bit. You came across a fast food restaurant called Maji Burger during your free time. You smiled because the place seemed like a place Kagami would like to eat. You decided to go inside just for the heck of it and you were hungry.

"2 dozen cheeseburgers please." The guy a few places in front of you placed his order. That voice sounded familiar. You peeked your head to the side to see who it was at the front the line. And sure enough, there was Kagami carrying a tray full of cheeseburgers to a table.

"Kagami!" You yelled and ran out of your place in line to say hi to him. He looked in the direction of your voice. A smile formed on his face as he saw you run towards him.

"(y/n)! What are you doing here in Japan?" Kagami asked you, surprised and delighted to see you at the same time.

"I'm here on a trip with my Japanese class. Anyways it's so good to see you! Are you still playing basketball?" You said as you sat down at his table.

"Yeah. I'm playing for Seirin High School. You doing good? You can help yourself to some of my cheeseburgers if you'd like." Kagami said as you nodded your head yes and smiled before taking a cheeseburger from the enormous pile. You and Kagami talked for a while, catching up with each other. Your phone's alarm went off for you to meet back up with your class.

"Dang it. I have to meet up with my class. I'll talk to you later. It was great seeing you again and catching up with you." You said as you got up from the table with a disappointed look on your face.

"Want to meet here tomorrow during your free time?" Kagami asked you as a smile returned to your face.

"Yeah let's do that. I'll meet you here at 6:00 pm tomorrow. Can you make that time?" You said as Kagami nodded in response.

"Cool! I'll see you tomorrow then." Kagami said as you left the restaurant. After you left, Kagami thought about your reunion since he moved back to Japan. And he realized just how much he missed you. When he saw you again, he honestly thought his heart was going to explode. His feelings for you had multiplied in your time apart. He then made a promise to himself that he would confess his feelings for you tomorrow when he saw you again.

~Time Skip~

You and Kagami were at Maji Burger and Kagami ordered the usual of 2 dozen cheeseburgers and 2 large sodas then went over to a booth to go sit down. As you were chowing down on a cheeseburger, Kagami rested his chin on his hand and stared at you. He didn't even realize that he was staring at you.

"What?" You asked, after you swallowed what was in your mouth and started sipping on your soda.

"I-I've been wanting to tell you this for a while now. I like you and I would really love it if you would be my girlfriend." Kagami confessed to you as you almost spit out your soda in shock.

"R-really?" You asked him as he nodded his head yes.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Kagami asked you as he started to blush a little.

"Yes, I will. I've liked you for a long time too." You answered back. Both of you leaned in to kiss each other and your lips met in a passionate kiss.


	2. True Fan [Kise Ryouta X Reader]

You were at Kaijo High's entrance when you heard a ton of squealing behind you. You wondered what all the ruckus was about so you turned around to see the famous model Kise Ryouta surrounded by his fans. He had been your crush ever since you discovered the magazine Zunon Boy. You couldn't believe it, your famous crush is attending the same high school as you! You didn't realize it but you were staring at Kise. At one point Kise noticed you staring at him and you and both lock eyes. A blush forms on both of your faces as you did.

~Kise's P.O.V.~

I locked eyes with this girl and my heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful. Her (h/c) hair fell loosely around her shoulders, complimenting her facial features and her gorgeous (e/c) eyes. I swear I was blushing when I saw her. She blushed as well which was really cute.

~End of Kise's P.O.V.~

The bell rang and you hurried off to class, ashamed of being late on the very first day. You took your seat in the middle desk of the classroom. A minute later, Kise burst into the room.  
"I'm very sorry for being late! I kept getting surrounded by my fans." Kise apologized to the teacher who just glared at him and continued where she left off. Kise sat down at the desk next to you on your right. During the entire lesson, you felt like you were being watched. You glanced to your right to see Kise quickly turn away from you and face the front of the classroom. When the bell rang, you packed up your class materials and left the classroom to go to your next class. On your way to class, you felt like you were being followed. You turned around to find Kise right behind you. You stopped, causing Kise to bump into you.

"Why are you following me?" You asked Kise.

"My class is in this direction too." He pouted.

"Can I see your schedule?" You asked him as you took out your class schedule.

"Uh sure." He said as he got out his class schedule and handed it to you. Your eyes widened when you compared schedules.

"You have the same schedule as me!" You said excitedly as Kise's face lit up.

"Really? That's great! We can be study buddies!" He said as he hugged you, making you blush a little. You couldn't believe it. Not only were you going to the same high school as your celebrity crush, but you had the same class schedule as him too. Suddenly, you realized you haven't told him your name yet.

"If we're going to be study buddies then we should know each other's names. I'm (y/n)." You introduced yourself as you held out your hand and Kise shook it.

"I'm Kise Ryouta." He said as you shook your head.

"I already know your name, silly. I read your magazine. I'm your biggest fan." You told Kise who's face lit up again.

 

"You're very different than my other fans." Kise said, smiling as you gave him a puzzled look.

"How so?" You asked him.

"You didn't join the crowd and ask for an autograph or ask to take a selfie with me." He told you.

"Well that's because I respect people's personal space and privacy. Of course I was thrilled to see you but I really had to control myself not to join the crowd. I didn't want to be seen by you as just another crazy fan." You explained to him. Kise smiled gently at you.

"I see. You really are a true fan of mine." He said which made you smile as well. And with that you both headed to your class together, talking and laughing on the way there.

~Time Skip~

After your last class, you and Kise had club activities.

"What club did you join (y/n)?" Kise asked you.

"I joined the anime club. What about you?" You answered him.

"I joined the boy's basketball club. I played basketball at Teiko Middle School. It was really fun and I wanted to continue playing in high school." Kise said with his hands behind his head as he looked up at the sky.

"You played basketball at Teiko? So does that mean you know the Generation of Miracles?!" You asked Kise enthusiastically.

"Yeah, they were my teammates. I'm actually one of them, but I'm the worst of the bunch." Kise said as your eyes lit up in admiration.

"Wow that's so cool!" You said as you smiled up at Kise who turned to you.

" So I guess I'll see you tomorrow since our clubs are in different buildings." Kise said as your smile faded. Kise saw your smile disappear. He took your hands in his and looked you in the eyes.

"It's okay. We'll see each other tomorrow in class." He said, trying to cheer you up. You started to smile again.

"Yeah. Hey I have an idea! Since we have all the same classes, how about we meet after our club activities and go to my house and have a study hall." You suggested. Kise smiled at the idea.

"That would be great! I guess I'll see you tonight then." Kise said as he started walking towards the gym building and you headed towards the classroom the anime club was meeting in.

~Time Skip: 2 Months~

It had been two months since you met Kise at school. Everyday you and Kise would go to your house to study together. You two also started hanging out more together outside of school and home study hall as well. One day after your club activities had ended, you met up with Kise as usual.

"Hey (y/n) how about we go to my house this time." Kise suggested. You looked at him a little puzzled, but then smiled.

"Sure why not." You responded. Kise smiled back and held out his hand which you took and you walked hand-in-hand to Kise's house. When you both stepped inside, Kise closed the door behind him and turned on the lights.

"So why do you want to have study hall at your house this time? Not that I'm complaining or anything, it's just that we've always had it at my house up until now." You said to Kise who turned to you and got really close to you and you started blushing a little.

"I wanna switch things up a bit. I also wanted to ask you something important." Kise said as you gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you want to ask me?" You asked him. Kise started to blush a little.

"Well, umm, ever since I laid eyes on you on the first day in front of Kaijo High's entrance, I fell in love with you. As I've gotten to know you more, my feelings for you have grown even more." Kise started to say as you started to blush and your heart started beating out of control.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Kise blurted out with a completely red face. You tackle hugged him.

"Yes I will Kise. You've been my crush ever since I discovered your magazine." You confessed as you looked up into Kise's golden eyes. He had a look of relief on his face.

"Can I kiss you?" Kise asked as his face started to become red again. Without warning, you smashed your lips against his. Kise's eyes widened from surprise but then he closed them as he melted into the kiss. Your first kiss was sweet and passionate.


	3. Piano Lessons [Midorima Shintarou X Reader]

It was your first day at Shutoku High. You were a third year, but you had transferred to Shutoku because you had just moved and your classes at your other school were too easy for you. You were always the top student in each of your classes, your score significantly higher than everyone else. You strongly believe in fate and listen to the Oha Asa horoscopes daily. You arrived early to your first class. Thinking that no one else was in the room, you didn't bother to plug in your headphones to your phone when listening to the daily horoscope.

"Today (your sign) is on top. On the other hand, cancers better watch out. Today is not a cancer's lucky day. Cancer's lucky item is a pink flower hair pin. (your sign)'s lucky item is a pocket knife. Be sure to bring your lucky item with you to increase your luck!" The voice on your phone said.

"Yes! I'm on top today!" You said as you pumped your fist with the pocket knife up into the air.

"So you listen to the Oha Asa horoscope too." A deep voice came from the back corner of the classroom, making you jump. You looked in the direction the voice came from to find a guy wearing glasses and a pink flower hair pin in his green hair. He must have been a cancer, judging from the pink flower hair pin in his hair.

"Yes and I suppose you do to?" You asked as the green haired guy just nodded his head yes. Awkward silence filled the room.

"Umm, I'm (y/n) by the way. And you are?" You said as you got up and approached the green haired male and held out your hand.

"Midorima Shintarou." He said as he reluctantly took your hand and shook it. You could have sworn you saw a slight blush on his face when your hands touched. Just then a familiar voice sounded behind you and you turned around to see Takao Kazunari.

"Hey (y/n)! I didn't know you enrolled in Shutoku!" Takao greeted you cheerfully. You were a childhood friend of Takao's and you hadn't seen him since you graduated from elementary school.

"Takao! It's great to see you, it's been so long!" You said as you hugged Takao and he hugged you back.

"I know right! I've missed you!" Takao said excitedly. As you and Takao chatted, Midorima started to get jealous. He had finally met a nice looking girl who seemed to have common interests as him and now she was talking to another guy that apparently has known her for a long time.

"Hey Takao. I've already made a new friend here." You said as Takao looked at you excitedly.

"Oh really? Who?" Takao asked you.

"Takao, I'd like you to meet Midorima Shintarou." You said, gesturing at Midorima who looked up at you in surprise. He had just met you and now you were already calling him a friend.

"Uh nice to meet you Takao." Midorima played along and held out his hand as Takao shook it.

"Hey, I remember you. You were part of that elite Teiko Middle School basketball team known as the Generation of Miracles. We played against each other in junior high, but you obviously don't remember me though." Takao told Midorima who looked at him shocked. You looked at both Takao and Midorima seeming just as shocked as Midorima was. Just then the bell rang and you and Takao took your seats as the rest of the class and the teacher came into the classroom.

~Time Skip~

It was lunch time and it was also time to sign up for clubs. Takao caught up to you with his lunch as you were eating and looking around in the school courtyard where all the different clubs had set up their information booths.

"Hey (y/n)! What club are you thinking of joining?" Takao asked you as you turned to him.

"I'm not quite sure. There's a lot of good ones like the girl's basketball club, the mathematician's club, the modern business world club, and the analysis of the future club." You said as Takao walked alongside you.

"You know, the boy's basketball club is looking for an assistant manager. Since you're good at basketball, planning, predicting, and analyzing I think you'd be perfect for the position. Also me and Shin-chan are in that club." Takao explained to you.

"Shin-chan?" You said with a puzzled tone in your voice.

"Oh that's my nickname for Midorima who you introduced to me earlier." Takao clarified.

"I see. Will that boy's basketball club assistant manager position count as being part of a club?" You asked Takao.

"Yeah they said the school would count that as being part of a club." Takao answered.

"Okay then I'll take the position." You told Takao.

"Great I'll go tell the coach." Takao said before running off to the boy's basketball club booth. Meanwhile you found a quieter spot in the courtyard to finish your lunch. Takao found you again and sat down with you.

"The coach said to come to basketball practice after school today to start your training." Takao informed you as you took a bite of your sandwich.

"Okay thanks." You said after you swallowed what you had in your mouth. You and Takao began talking again and catching up on each other's lives. As you two were talking, a large shadow formed behind you and you turned around to see who it was. It was Midorima and he didn't look too happy.

"Takao, you said you'd eat lunch with me." Midorima said with a frown on his face.

"Sorry Shin-chan. I had to tell (y/n) about the boy's basketball club assistant manager position. Then we just ended up having lunch together. The good news is that (y/n) accepted the position so she's technically part of the same club we are in! How about you come and join us Shin-chan?" Takao said to Midorima who just sighed.

"I suppose this will work too." Midorima said with a lack of enthusiasm. The three of you talked and had a good lunch together until it was time to head to class again.

~Time Skip~

The school day had just ended and it was time to go to the gym to start your training as the boy's basketball club assistant manager. Takao and Midorima caught up with you and the three of you walked together to the gym where basketball practice was being held. When you reached the gym, Takao brought you to the coach and introduced you to him.

"Hi I'm (y/n). I'm looking forward to working with you and the team." You said as you reached out your hand to the Shutoku boy's basketball coach.

"Pleased to meet you (y/n). I'm coach Nakatani. As you know, I am the boy's basketball coach here at Shutoku High. I am also looking forward to working with you." Coach Nakatani shook your hand. He then introduced you to the team then showed and explained to you all the training regimes, game schedules, and all the player stats while the guys practiced. When you saw Midorima's player stats, your eyes widened. All of his stats were unbelievably high.

'So this is what the Generation of Miracles is capable of.' You said to yourself inside your head. After you familiarized yourself with all the material, you watched the guys practice to gather more data for the player stats. After practice, the team went into the boy's locker room to change. You waited outside the locker room entrance for Takao and Midorima. All of the team except Takao and Midorima came out a few minutes later. You waiting for what seemed like hours before your two friends finally came out of the locker room. Takao was smiling widely when he saw you.

"Oh hi (y/n)! Were you waiting for us this entire time?" Takao asked you.

"Umm yeah I was waiting! I couldn't just leave my two friends behind without at least saying goodbye! What took you guys so long anyways?" You said crossing your arms, frowning a little. Takao came up to you and put his arm around you and as he did, Midorima got a jealous look on his face which you noticed.

"Well after the team left, Shin-chan here kept barraging me with questions about you. He said he wanted me to tell him everything I knew about you since I've known you since we were little. He wouldn't stop talking about you. I think he has a crush on you or something." Takao told you which caused you to blush a little. No guy had ever had a crush on you before, well at least no guy that you knew of.

"Takao! What did I tell you about keeping that a secret?!" Midorima yelled at Takao who started laughing at him.

"Haha sorry, sorry. I forgot. Well I better get going before my family starts worrying about me. It was nice to see you again after all these years, (y/n). Shin-chan, do me a favor and walk (y/n) home for me, thanks. See you guys tomorrow!" Takao said, waving as he started walking away.

"Oi Takao!" Midorima yelled after Takao before sighing and looking at you.

"Do you need me to walk you home?" Midorima asked you.

"That would be nice. Thank you Midorima!" You thanked Midorima as you started walking towards your house, Midorima following you. It was awkwardly silent on the way to your house so you decided to break the silence and start a conversation.

"I'm actually a third year. I just moved recently. Also, the classes at my other school were too easy for me so I decided to go to Shutoku for my last year of high school. What year are you?" You asked Midorima as you kept walking to your house.

"I'm a first year." Midorima responded. You were a little surprised.

"Really? So you're in the same grade as Takao! That's cool." You said as you kept walking. More awkward silence.

"You know, I've always wanted to learn how to play the piano." You said randomly to keep the conversation alive.

"I play the piano. I could teach you if you want." Midorima said as you looked at him, smiling.

"Really? That would be awesome! Thank you so much Midorima!" You said as you hugged Midorima, causing him to blush.

"We'll meet at my house after school for piano lessons starting tomorrow." Midorima said as you guys continued walking. Shortly after, you arrived at your house. Midorima stopped at the house before yours, causing you to look back at him and tilt your head.

"Aren't you going to walk me to my door?" You asked Midorima who adjusted his glasses.

"This is my house right here." Midorima said pointing to the house he was in front of which was right next to your new house. You looked at him shocked.

"Well this is cool! I live right next door to my friend and classmate! We should walk to and from school together everyday! See you tomorrow!" You said, smiling and waving as you continued to walk to your front door and Midorima did the same.

~Time Skip: 1 Month~

It had been a month since you met Midorima. You and him walked to and from school together everyday. After school, you would go to Midorima's house for your piano lessons with him. Over the time you spent with Midorima you began to develop feelings for him. One day basketball practice had just ended and you waited for Midorima outside of the boy's locker room. When he came out, you waved at him to get his attention. He saw you and walked over to you and you both walked to Midorima's house for your piano lesson. Midorima let you inside his house and went to the living room where his piano was and sat down on the edge of the piano bench. He looked at you and patted the bench, signaling for you to join him which you did. You sat down next to him on the bench.

"Today I'd like to play you a song first and see if you can pick it up. You've shown me that you are a fast learner so I think this song should be fairly easy for you." Midorima said as he positioned his hands on the keys and started playing Rather Be by Clean Bandit. You recognized it immediately because it was one of your favorite songs. You continued watching him play. When he was finished, you started to play the song as well as sing it. When you were done, Midorima applauded you.

"That was very good. You did make a couple mistakes, but other than that, it was perfect. I really liked that you sang along while playing too. You're really good at singing." Midorima complimented you, causing you to blush a little.

"Thanks. It's one of my favorite songs so I know the lyrics by heart. I was surprised you taught me this song today. Usually we practice classical or iconic pieces of music. Why the change?" You asked Midorima who started to blush a little.

"Well, umm, it's because, uh, this is the way I feel when I'm around you." Midorima said as you started to blush a little yourself.

"So is this your way of confessing to me?" You asked Midorima who's face grew even more red before he slowly nodded his head yes.

"To be honest, I like you too." You confessed to Midorima who looked at you, seeming a little shocked.

"R-really?" Midorima asked you as you smiled and leaned up, kissing him on the lips. Midorima quickly snapped out of his shocked state and started kissing you back. When you two parted, you cupped his face in your hands.

"Does that prove it to you?" You asked Mirodima who nodded his head yes.

"Well then it's settled! We are officially boyfriend and girlfriend!" You said excitedly as you hugged Midorima and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush again.


	4. Snack Fanatic [Murasakibara Atsushi X Reader]

One day you were at the grocery store. You had just gathered all your favorite snacks and sweets in a grocery basket and were waiting in line. A huge shadow formed behind you and you looked back to see Murasakibara Atsushi from your school Yosen High. For some reason, your eyes drifted down to his grocery basket and you saw that he had the same exact snacks and sweets as you did.

"So are those your favorite snacks, Murasakibara?" You asked him.

"Yeah, they are." He replied in a disinterested tone of voice.

"Those are my favorite snacks too! See?" You said excitedly, holding up your grocery basket and showing him your contained pile of junk food. Murasakibara's eyes widened when he saw that your basket had the same merchandise as his.

~Murasakibara's P.O.V.~

I was at the grocery store to restock on my favorite snacks and sweets. After I was done gathering what I needed, I got in line. (y/n)-chin from school noticed me and started a conversation with me about my favorite snacks. When she said that my favorite snacks were also her favorite snacks, I suddenly started to become more interested in her. I wanted to know more about her to see what else we might have in common.

~End of Murasakibara's P.O.V.~

"(y/n)-chin, do you want me to buy those for you?" Murasakibara asked you randomly.

"Uh sure. Thanks." You replied as you dumped your snacks into Murasakbara's basket. After Murasakibara paid for your snacks, you both went to the park and started digging into the bags of snacks. You talked for a long time with Murasakibara, finding out that you two actually had quite a lot in common. You both played basketball because your heights gave you an advantage, you liked and disliked the same foods, you both didn't like crows, and so on. You had a really good time with Murasakibara that day. After that encounter, you guys hung out a lot both in and out of school. Over time, you started to develop feelings for him. Little did you know, he was starting to develop feelings for you too.

~Time Skip: Several Months~

It was Valentine's Day when the girls gave chocolates to the guys they liked and the boys gave flowers to the girls they liked. You spent a lot of time last night making and wrapping chocolates. Today you were finally going to confess your feelings to Murasakibara by giving him your chocolates. You wondered who Murasakibara was going to give flowers to. You arrived at school with your cute little bag of chocolates in your hands when you spotted Murasakibara who seemed to be looking around for someone with a bouquet of flowers in his right hand. You ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Good morning Murasakibara!" You said cheerfully.

"Morning (y/n)-chin." Murasakibara said back.

"So who were you looking for?" You asked him with a smile on your face.

"I was looking for you (y/n)-chin. The thing is that, well, I think I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Murasakibara asked with a blush on his face as he held out the flowers out to you while averting his gaze to the side. Your heart beat like crazy as you set down your bag of chocolates and took the flowers from Murasakibara's hand and sniffed them.

"Aww of course I will!" You said as you picked up your bag of chocolates and held them out to Murasakibara who took eagerly took them. He rummaged through the bag, took out a chocolate, unwrapped it, then popped it into his mouth. Stars appeared in his eyes and his facial expression showed that he was in pure bliss.

"Wow (y/n)-chin. That is the best chocolate I've ever had in my life. And believe me, I've eaten a lot of chocolate." Murasakibura complimented you, causing you to blush.

"I'm glad you love them. I made them with lots of love just for you." You said as you blushed from embarrassment at how cheesy that sounded. Murasakibara managed a little smile before kissing you on the lips. You gladly kissed him back, getting the taste of chocolate in your mouth. Let's just say your first kiss was very sweet.


	5. Birthday Surprise [Kuroko Tetsuya X Reader] Part 1

It was your boyfriend Kuroko Tetsuya's birthday, January 31st. There was school today, but you played hooky by pretending to be sick so you could prepare for a surprise party for Kuroko at the one bedroom apartment you two shared. You had a lot of preparations to do so you needed the entire school day off.

~Earlier that Morning~

The alarm clock went off to wake you two up for school. Kuroko rolled over in the double bed and smiled as he looked at your sleeping form. Kuroko gently shook your shoulder to wake you up to get ready for school.

"Time to get up sleepy head." Kuroko said softly in your ear. You curled up in a ball and faked a moan of discomfort. Immediately Kuroko fell for it and thought something was wrong. Reading people by their actions and expressions was his specialty, but acting was your specialty. In fact, you were the best at the school improv club.

"Stomach hurts." You moaned as you clutched your stomach, hoping Kuroko would continue to believe that you were sick. It seemed to be working so far. To make it seem even more authentic, you suddenly got up and ran to the bathroom, shut the door and made retching sounds, then flushed the toilet. You opened the bathroom door, wiping your mouth with a tissue. Kuroko looked at you concerned.

"You're not feeling well (y/n). You should stay home from school today." Kuroko said to you.

"But I'll miss the lessons and I'll miss improv club." You whined, keeping up the not-wanting-to-miss-school-due-to-being-sick act. Kuroko shook his head.

"No, you're not well enough to go to school today." Kuroko said, crossing his arms. You thought he would see right through your sick act since he was so good at reading people.

'Wow, I didn't think my plan would work out this well.' You said to yourself inside your head, a while keeping up the groggy sick look.

"But it's your birthday today." You whined a silly reason to go to school. Kuroko walked up to you and put a hand on your shoulder.

"I know, but you need to rest." Kuroko said as he looked into your eyes seriously with concern. You loved how deeply Kuroko cared for you, even though this was all just an act to skip school in order to prepare for a birthday surprise.

"Okay fine, but only because you say so." You agreed unwillingly sounding as you walked back over to the bed and laid down, facing Kuroko.

"I'll get everything you need to catch up on what you missed at school. Is there anything you want me to do for you before I leave?" Kuroko said as he got ready for school.

"No, I'm good for now. Thank you though." You said, sounding tired. Kuroko walked towards the bedroom door and looked back at you.

"Get some rest. I'll be back after practice. I love you (y/n)." He said softly as he smiled at you. You really loved that smile of his. It made you feel warm inside, like it kindled a small fire in your heart.

"I love you too, Kuroko. Happy birthday." You said with a yawn and adjusted yourself under the covers. Kuroko closed the bedroom door, leaving it open just a crack. You listened for Kuroko to leave the apartment for school. You could hear him making toast for a quick breakfast like he always did before heading out for school. Shortly after, you heard the front door close signaling that he had left for school.

~Back to the Present~

It was early evening and you had just finished the preparations for Kuroko's birthday surprise. You wiped the sweat off your brow from all the hard work you put into decorating the apartment and making food and cake for Kuroko's special day. He would be home any minute now and all you had to do was wait behind a chair to surprise him.

~Meanwhile (Kuroko's P.O.V.)~

I was walking home from basketball practice, tired and hungry from the long day. I was really worried about (y/n). She was sick with what seemed to be the stomach flu this morning. I gathered everything she needed to catch up on what she missed at school from her classmates so she wouldn't fall behind. I wonder if she's feeling better now. I'm sure she was planning on something special for my birthday, but unfortunately she got sick. She's probably really disappointed that she won't be able to do anything for me on my special day. I guess we'll just have to wait until she's better. That's weird, the apartment lights are off. It's starting to get dark out. Is (y/n) so sick she can't even get up to turn the lights on? I better go check on her.

~End of Kuroko's P.O.V.~

You were hiding behind a chair when you heard the apartment door open and Kuroko's footsteps come through the doorway. He turned on the lights and you jumped out at him.

"Happy birthday Kuroko!" You shouted as you tackle hugged him.

"(y-y/n)?! You shouldn't be moving like that when you're not feeling well." Kuroko said to you as you just smiled at him.

"I wasn't actually sick. I was faking it so I could do this." You said as you gestured towards all the decorations, food, and cake. Kuroko looked around the apartment astonished. Then he turned to you with a calm, yet stern look on his face and your smile faded. You were expecting him to be a little mad at you and scold you for faking a sickness to get out of school. But then he just smiled softly at you.

"How can I stay mad at you for skipping school when you did all this for me?" Kuroko said as if reading your mind and your smile returned. He came up to you and hugged you.

"Thank you (y/n)." He said gently into your ear as you giggled. Just then, Kuroko's stomach growled and he broke his embrace.

"Sounds like you're hungry. Let's eat, shall we? I haven't eaten since this morning because I was too busy putting all this together." You said as you and Kuroko headed over to the table to eat the food and cake you made. After dinner, you gave Kuroko the present you got him. He unwrapped the small box and opened it to find a dog tag necklace with Nigou's picture custom etched into one tag and "Tetsuya" engraved into the other tag. Kuroko smiled as he took the necklace out of the box and put it on.

"Thank you so much (y/n). I love it." Kuroko thanked you as he pulled you into a hug. You gladly returned Kuroko's embrace. When you broke the hug, you stood up and smiled down at Kuroko.

"There's one more thing I have planned to make your birthday extra special." You said, winking as you held your hand out to Kuroko and he took it. You lead Kuroko to the bedroom and opened the door. The room was decorated with light blue rose petals and candles which were floating in large decorative glass bowls of water. You walked over to the bed and seductively took off your clothing, revealing your lacy light blue lingerie.


	6. Birthday Surprise [Kuroko Tetsuya X Reader] Part 2 (LEMON)

It was January 31st, your boyfriend Kuroko Tetsuya's birthday. You skipped school by faking being sick so you could spend the day making preparations in the apartment you two shared for a little birthday party for Kuroko. You had just finished eating the food and cake and giving Kuroko the present you got him. Of course you wouldn't stop there at giving Kuroko special birthday treatment.

"There's one more thing I have planned to make your birthday extra special." You said, winking as you held your hand out to Kuroko and he took it. You lead Kuroko to the bedroom and opened the door. The room was decorated with rose petals and light blue candles which were floating in large decorative glass bowls of water. You walked over to the bed, climbed on and seductively took off your clothing, revealing your lacy light blue lingerie. Kuroko stared at you while blushed a deep red. You could see a bulge forming in his Seirin basketball shorts.

"Well don't be shy, come over here and take me." You said, beckoning him over with your finger. Kuroko gulped out of nervousness then approached the bed. He had never done this before so he was nervous. This was your first time too, but you were a little more confident. You knew Kuroko's been wanting to do this with you for a while now. He always gets an erection whenever the two of you make out, but due to his passive personality and uncertainty of what you wanted, he never made a move on you to go further. He always had to resort to masturbation or just wait for his erection to go away on its own. But tonight, he would finally get to claim you. When he got to the edge of the bed, he took his shirt off and preceded to climb onto the bed and kiss you. His kiss was full of lustful hunger and want. He reached up to your right breast and massaged it through your bra, causing you to break the kiss and moan.

"Ahh, Kur-Kuroko!" You moaned as Kuroko switched breasts. You arched your back out of pleasure. As Kuroko massaged your left breast, you reached down and started palming Kuroko's clothed erection, causing him to moan in pleasure. You found his moans hot and sexy and they turned you on even more. Kuroko then leaned down and kissed you passionately. He broke the kiss and lifted his head up and looked at you. Your face was flushed and you were breathing heavily. Seeing you this way really turned him on. Kuroko leaned in and kissed you again, both of you melting into the kiss. He licked your bottom lip, asking for entrance which you granted. Your tongues danced together in a hot wet tango. During the kiss, Kuroko reached down and started rubbing you through your panties. This made you moan into the kiss.

"Mnh!" You moaned before breaking the kiss. You decided to get Kuroko back by reaching into his shorts and boxers and stroking his bare dick which caused him to let out a breathy moan. You then lifted your head up and started sucking on Kuroko's collar bone. He moaned in pleasure. When you were done, you smirked at the dark purple mark in satisfaction. Kuroko suddenly pushed you down against the bed and aggressively started kissing and sucking your neck to leave marks of his own on you. You moaned in pleasure, arching your back as you gripped the bed sheets. As Kuroko had his way with your neck, he reached behind you and undid the clasp on your bra and tossed it onto the floor with your clothes from earlier. He then slipped off your panties and threw them aside, adding to the pile of the unwanted clothing. You realized what he had done and a sudden wave of shyness washed over you. You quickly covered up your chest and lower region as Kuroko pulled away from your neck.

"You don't have to hide yourself from me, you're beautiful (y/n)." Kuroko said as you slowly removed your hands from your chest and lower region. Kuroko stared at your naked form and a blush made its way onto his face. It was the first time he had seen you naked and the sight was breathtaking. He then removed his shorts and boxers, got on top of you and started kissing you again. While he kissed you, Kuroko rubbed his penis against your pubic area. For him it felt amazing already and it was extremely hard for him to restrain himself from plunging into you, but he wanted to make sure you were ready first. His sexual desires were strong, but his love and care for you were stronger. Even so, Kuroko was starting to reaching his limit of restraint and he broke the kiss, panting heavily.

"(y/n) can I put it inside now? I-I can barely hold myself back." Kuroko breathed out. You reached up and placed your hand on his cheek, caressing it. You nodded your head yes.

"Yes, I-I'm ready." You said, craving him as much as he craved you. With permission granted, Kuroko slowly guided his penis into your entrance. He moaned in pleasure from the tightness as you moaned in pain from your hymen breaking, tears leaving your eyes. He stopped halfway inside out of concern for your well being.

"Are you sure you want to continue? We can stop if it hurts too much." Kuroko said as he gently wiped away the tears from your eyes.

"L-let's just keep going. We've already come this far." You said as Kuroko nodded his head and continued to enter you. When he was all the way in, he remained motionless so you could adjust to him being inside of you.

"You can move now." You said once you were used to his size. Kuroko nodded his head and started thrusting his hips at a slow place, gradually speeding up. Both of you moaned each other's names as you dove into the depths of pleasure together. Almost every thrust of Kuroko's hips made him hit that special spot inside of you that made you lose your mind. As you got closer and closer to your orgasm, your insides tightened around Kuroko. This drove him closer to his limit as well.

"(y-y/n), I'm going to cum!" Kuroko announced as his thrusts became more frantic and sloppy. He still managed to hit your g-spot over and over which pushed you to your limit.

"Me too!" You said as Kuroko continued to thrust into you. Shortly after, Kuroko released his semen deep inside of you while you came as well. He made a few more weak thrusts, not wanting to leave your warm core just yet. He then pulled out, his penis now flaccid, and collapsed next to you. The two of you panted, trying to catch your breath. Kuroko brushed a strand of your hair from your face and smiled that warm smile you love.

"This was the best birthday I've ever had. Usually everyone forgets about my birthday. But you even skipped school in order to make it extra special. I love you (y/n)." Kuroko said as he leaned towards you and kissed you briefly.

"So you love me only because I remembered your birthday and took the day off of school to make it special for you?" You teased him.

"You know I love you regardless of that. You are my light and I am your shadow. I'll always be by your side." Kuroko said as he pulled you close to him. You giggle a little and snuggled up to his chest.

"I love you too Kuroko." You said before yawning and falling asleep in his arms. Kuroko smiled and fell asleep shortly after. The two of you slept soundly until morning in a naked embrace.


	7. You're Mine [Akashi X Reader] Part 1

You were a first year at Rakuzan and the school festival was approaching in 2 days. There was going to be a school dance as part of the festival. You still hadn't found a date for the dance yet and you were worried.

'What if I can't find a date in time for the dance?' You thought to yourself. The bell rang to start lunch period and you just stayed in your seat while most of the other students left for the cafeteria. Only your classmate and childhood friend Akashi Seijuro stayed behind. He was staring at you, though you didn't notice.

~Akashi's P.O.V.~

I was about to leave the classroom to go to lunch when I noticed that (nickname) was still seated, her chin propped up by her arm on the desk. It looked like something was on her mind, like something was troubling her.

~End of Akashi's P.O.V.~

You were so busy thinking about the school dance, you didn't notice Akashi come up to your desk.

"Is something wrong?" Akashi asked you which startled you. You jumped and sat up straight.

"Geez Sei-kun! You startled me! N-no not really, I'm fine." You lied as Akashi leaned down and gently lifted up your chin so that you were looking directly into his two different colored eyes. He studied your face closely as you started to blush a little. Akashi let go of your chin and your blush subsided a little.

"You're lying to me (nickname). I don't like it when people lie to me." Akashi said with a firm tone of voice. You froze and started to get worried. You knew that tone. He used it whenever he was unhappy with something you did or said. You've known Akashi since you guys were little, and attended all the same schools as he did from elementary to high school. So you knew him very well.

"You're right. There is something on my mind. The school festival and dance is coming up in 2 days and I still don't have a date for the dance yet. It seems like everyone else has a date except me." You said, lowering your head in disappointment. Akashi looked at you, seeming a little shocked. He was surprised that a pretty girl like you hadn't been asked out yet.

"Well then, will you accompany me to the dance (nickname)?" Akashi asked as you just stared at him in shock for a while. A frown started to form on Akashi's face.

"By the way, you're not allowed to say no. That is an order." He said in a firm tone again and you started to worry.

"Oh no no no no no! I wasn't going to decline. I was just surprised you asked me to go to the dance with you, that's all! I would love to go to the dance with you." You said out of both nervousness and happiness. You actually had a crush on Akashi for a long time so you were overjoyed.

~Time Skip: Rakuzan's School Festival~

It was time for the school festival to start and everyone had worked hard setting up and getting their class's events ready. Yours and Akashi's class did a maid and butler cafe. You just got out of the girl's bathroom from changing into your maid uniform and found Akashi standing there waiting for you in his butler uniform. God, he looked handsome! You blushed and pulled your dress down to cover your legs more in embarrassment.

"You look beautiful (nickname)." Akashi said while staring at you. It looked like a faint blush was forming on his face.

'Is Sei-kun blushing?! No, there's no way he would do that. It must be my imagination.' You thought to yourself.

"Stop staring at me Sei-kun, it's making me even more embarrassed. I can't believe that our class decided to do this." You said gesturing at yourself in your maid uniform while blushing from embarrassment.

"I think it was a pretty good idea. After all, I get to see you dressed like that. Also it will probably be a really popular event at the school festival. Remember, the class with the most popular school festival event gets to skip school cleaning duties for a month." Akashi said.

"Yeah I guess one month free from after school chores would be nice." You said, partially agreeing with Akashi.

"Come on, let's join the rest of our class. They're waiting for us." Akashi said, holding out his hand to you. Taking his hand, you both walked to the classroom that your class's maid and butler cafe was being held. As Akashi said, the maid and butler cafe was really popular. Tons of teachers and students visited the cafe and asked for services. You were embarrassed at first but as the festival carried on, you got used to it and started to have a little fun. You began to really get into the role as a maid.

"How may I serve you master?" You said as you bowed to a male student who was blushing at your sexy appearance. You didn't know it, but Akashi was keeping an eye on you even while serving people. It made him extremely jealous to see you pampering other guys while wearing a sexy maid outfit. Akashi has had a crush on you since you guys were young. He wanted you to be his and only his. He was starting to regret not objecting to the maid and butler cafe idea at the class meeting for the school festival. He could have prevented the idea from going through even if he was the only one objecting because of his reputation for his intimidating presence and violent tendencies. He glanced at you again. You had just walked away from the male student to get his order. Akashi noticed the boy stare at your ass as you were walking away and it really got his blood boiling. It was at that moment he decided that tonight, he would claim you as his.

~Time Skip: Right Before the School Festival Dance~

The school festival had just ended and everyone was going home to get ready for the school festival dance. Akashi came up to you and held out his hand to you.

"I think our class's event was a huge success. Good work (nickname)." Akashi said to you as you took his hand and shook it.

"Thanks, you too Sei-kun. You know, at first I was a little nervous and embarrassed to be a maid for our event, but then I started having a little fun. I was getting pretty into the role." You said, scratching your cheek with your index finger. A small frown made its way onto Akashi's face which you noticed.

"Is something wrong Sei-kun?" You asked him, looking at him worriedly while tilting your head to the side a little. A small smile replaced the frown on Akashi's face when he saw your worried look.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you had fun. I'll come pick you up for the dance later, okay (nickname)?" Akashi said as you sighed with relief.

"Alright Sei-kun. I'll see you soon!" You said before heading home. When you got home, you changed out of your maid outfit and into your dress for the dance. You wore a sparkly dark pink, long and elegant strapless dress with a side slit. You looked in the mirror and twirled around to make sure it looked okay on you. Then you slipped on your sparkly silver heels and went into the bathroom to fix your hair. As soon as you were done fixing your hair, you heard the doorbell ring.

"Perfect timing." You said as you headed downstairs to get the door. You opened the door to find Akashi in a black tuxedo and tie with a white dress shirt. He had a dark pink rose sticking out of the breast pocket of his tuxedo that coincidentally matched your dress. Damn, he looked hot! Akashi's eyes widened and he seemed to blush a little when he saw you in your dress.

"You look stunning (nickname)." He said as you started to blush as well.

"Y-you too Sei-kun." You stuttered as Akashi chuckled and held out his hand.

"Ready to go?" He said as you took his hand and nodded your head yes. He lead you to his limo and the two of you rode back to school for the dance. When you got there, Akashi's chauffeur let him out. After Akashi got out, he held his hand to you which you took and helped you out of the limo. Everyone was just arriving back for the dance as well. You walked hand in hand with Akashi to the school gymnasium where the dance was being held, blushing the entire way. The two of you entered the gymnasium and were greeted by loud music and flashing lights. Everyone was dancing and having a fun time. Your eyes gleamed with excitement as you turned and looked at Akashi.

"Come on Sei-kun! Let's dance!" You said excitedly, pulling his hand so that he had no choice but to follow you to the middle of the floor. You started dancing to the beat of the music and Akashi joined you. After a few songs, the lights stopped flashing, the music stopped playing and the school headmaster's voice sounded through the speakers.

"Attention! I would like to take a small break to announce the most popular Rakuzan school festival event. The class who's event was the most popular gets to be free from after school cleaning duties for a month." Rakuzan's headmaster said as excited whispers filled the gymnasium.

"The winning school festival event is the maid and butler cafe! Congratulations! Now resume the music and have fun!" The headmaster announced as scattered cheers sounded throughout the gym and the music and lights started up again.

"Awesome! We won Sei-kun!" You said as you held your hand up to Akashi and he gave you a high five.

"It's because you're so attractive in a maid outfit." Akashi complimented you as you blushed.

"Oh stop it Sei-kun. You were pretty sexy yourself!" You said back at him as you lightly and playfully punched Akashi's shoulder. Suddenly the current song ended and the lights stopped flashing bright colors and dimmed into a pinkish purple hue. Slow romantic music started playing and everyone was pairing up with their dates. Akashi stared into your eyes, causing you to blush. He suddenly but gently grabbed your hand in his and brought it up to his lips and kissed it. Your face heated up even more.

"S-Sei-kun?" You said nervously. Akashi looked at you again.

"Do you not want to slow dance with me?" He asked with a slightly worried look.

"No, that's not it. I'm just nervous is all." You said, shaking your head as a look of relief washed over Akashi's face.

"There's no need to be nervous around me (y/n)." He said in a gentle low voice, using your real name. His voice calmed you down as well as sent pleasurable shivers down your spine. He hadn't called you by your real name since you guys were little kids before you started referring to each other by nicknames. Seeing how your nervousness had receded a bit, Akashi placed both his hands on your waist, causing you to blush heavily. You slowly reached your arms behind his neck and started swaying back and forth to the music with him. You began to get really comfortable dancing with Akashi like this. So much so that you even rested your head on his chest. You didn't notice the very obvious blush form on his face, but you could hear his heartbeat speed up.

"(y/n), there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now." Akashi whispered in your ear, using your real name again. You blushed, because you had a suspicion you knew what it was he was going to say. You looked up at him, still blushing to find him blushing as well.

"I love you (y/n). I've loved you since we were young." Akashi confessed to you as your face heated up even more and tears of joy started to well up in your eyes.

"Seijuro... I-I've loved you for a long time too." You confessed as well and Akashi smiled warmly. It's not that often that you see Akashi smile.

"Will you be my empress?" Akashi asked you as the tears of joy finally spilled from your eyes. You thought it was cute that he used the word empress instead of girlfriend because of his special emperor eye ability he used in style of basketball.

"Yes... yes Seijuro." You said as you hugged him. He returned your embrace then pulled back. He stared into your eyes before leaning in to kiss you. Your lips met with his in a sweet kiss. Akashi placed his hand on your cheek and caressed it with his thumb.

"This means you're mine now and no one else's." Akashi said as you nodded. He leaned in for another kiss. It was sweet and passionate.


	8. You're Mine [Akashi X Reader] Part 2 LEMON

You were at the school festival dance with Akashi your childhood friend and crush. There was a slow romantic song playing and you were slow dancing with Akashi, resting your head on his chest. You could hear his heartbeat speed up.

"(y/n), there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now." Akashi whispered in your ear, using your real name, something he hasn't done since you guys were little. You blushed, because you had a suspicion you knew what it was he was going to say. You looked up at him, still blushing to find him blushing as well.

"I love you (y/n). I've loved you since we were young." Akashi confessed to you as your face heated up even more and tears of joy started to well up in your eyes.

"Seijuro... I-I've loved you for a long time too." You confessed as well and Akashi smiled warmly. It's not that often that you see Akashi smile.

"Will you be my empress?" Akashi asked you as the tears of joy finally spilled from your eyes. You thought it was cute that he used the word empress instead of girlfriend because of his special emperor eye ability he used in style of basketball.

"Yes... yes Seijuro." You said as you hugged him. He returned your embrace then pulled back. He stared into your eyes before leaning in to kiss you. Your lips met with his in a sweet kiss. Akashi placed his hand on your cheek and caressed it with his thumb.

"This means you're mine now and no one else's." Akashi said as you nodded. He leaned in for another kiss. It was sweet and passionate. Shortly after your lips separated, your stomach growled.

"Looks like you're a little hungry. I'll get us some snacks and drinks." Akashi said as he headed towards the snack table at the end of the gym. You stared dreamily at Akashi as he walked away. A male student came up to you shortly after Akashi left and threw his arm around your shoulder. It startled you and you jumped in surprise.

"Hey. Where's your date, beautiful?" He asked you and you immediately recognized him as one of the customers you served at your class's maid cafe.

"He's getting me some snacks and a drink." You answered him as you pushed his arm off your shoulder and tried to walk away, but he grabbed your hand and pulled you into his arms so that you were in a ballroom dance position.

"Well let's dance while you wait for him." He said, tightening his grip on you so you couldn't escape.

"I don't want to and besides he really wouldn't like it if he saw me dancing with someone else." You said to the guy but he didn't listen and just started swaying back and forth, forcing you to go along.

"Don't worry about it. We're just dancing." He said, completely ignoring you. He then started holding you closer to him so that both your hips were touching. You could feel something growing and stiffening against your leg. You immediately realized what it was and you tried to pull away, but he just held you tighter. Then he leaned down so that his lips were right next to your ear.

"You were really hot as a maid." He whispered huskily in your ear. You started to get really uncomfortable and nervous. Meanwhile, Akashi was returning from the snack table to find you dancing with another guy. It was the same guy from earlier at the maid cafe that eyed your ass as you walked away. This really got his blood boiling.

"What are you doing?" Akashi asked in a firm tone. You couldn't tell if he was talking to you or the guy who was forcing you to dance with him.

"Isn't it obvious?" The guy replied snobbishly. Akashi grabbed a pair of sharp scissors out of his pocket and slashed the guy's face with the blades which made him let go of you and cover his bleeding cheek with his hand.

"What the hell man?!" The guy yelled at Akashi who gave him a death glare.

"Don't you ever touch my girlfriend again! I let you off easy this time. If you so much as get near her, your punishment will be much more severe." Akashi threatened the guy who then ran away.

"(y/n) come with me." Akashi said in a stern tone as he grabbed your hand and walked quickly across the gym through the crowd of students and through the entrance of the boy's locker room. He then pushed you onto a bench and stood above you, taking off his suit jacket.

"Sei-kun... I-"

"You're mine. Don't let anyone else touch you." Akashi interrupted you as he loosened his tie and took it off. He then preceded to take off his dress shirt. Once he was shirtless, he climbed on top of you and kissed you ravenously. As he kissed you, he reached down and massaged your breasts, making you moan into the kiss.

"Mmnh... Seijuro..." You moaned his name and arched your back in pleasure. Akashi broke the kiss and slowly pulled away as a string of saliva connected your mouths together. He reached behind your back and unzipped the zipper on the back of your dress and slipped it off of your shoulders, pulling it down to your waist. You lifted yourself up so that Akashi could finish pulling the dress off, leaving you only in your lingerie. He once again broke the kiss and took off his pants so that he was only in his boxers.

"You're beautiful (y/n)." Akashi said as he stared at your figure, which made you blush. He then started kissing you again. He reached behind your back, undid the clasp on your bra and took it off. His hands snaked their way to your breasts and massaged them, making you moan into the kiss.

"Mmnh! S-Seijuro..." You moaned out his name. His hands then trailed down your sides to the hem of your panties where he preceded to slide them down your legs. Akashi started to thrust his hips, causing his clothed erection to rub against your pubic area. You broke the kiss when you realized he was still in his boxers while you were completely naked.

"Hey no fair Sei-kun! Why are you still partially clothed when I'm completely nude?" You said, pouting cutely. Akashi chuckled at your behavior before sliding off his boxers, freeing his erection as it sprung up from its fabric prison.

"Satisfied now?" Akashi asked you as you nodded your head and drooled slightly from the sight of his perfect naked body. You got up from the bench and knelt down in front of Akashi, gently grabbing his erect penis with one hand. You studied it a bit since it was your first time seeing male genitalia in person. His penis was hot and it throbbed in your hand. There was a glistening bead of precum at the tip. It looked delicious so you licked the tip, lapping up the clear salty precum as well as earning a small moan from Akashi. His reaction was cute and you wanted to see more so you took his length in your mouth and bobbed your head up and down while sucking on his dick, swirling your tongue around the sensitive tip. You used your hand to stroke the rest of his shaft that you couldn't fit in your mouth. Akashi let out a series of moans as he placed his hands on your head and gently moved your head to the pace that made him feel best and you complied. His hips moved involuntarily because of the pleasure he was feeling.

"(y-y/n), I'm going to cum!" Akashi announced as his thrusting stopped and he came in your mouth. He released so much that some of it leaked out from the corner of your lips. You swallowed all of his musky yet tasty semen. Then you licked your lips seductively, lapping up the remaining semen that was dripping from the corner of your lips. This made Akashi very aroused again. He just came, but he wasn't done with you yet. He put his hands on your shoulders and pushed you down and started kissing you ravenously again while massaging your breasts and rubbing his penis against you.

"S-Sei-kun... mmnh..." You moaned into the kiss. The pleasure you were feeling was interrupted by a sharp pain when Akashi thrust inside of you, forcing your virgin walls apart. You broke the kiss in a cry of pain.

"Sei-Seijuro! It hurts! Ah, it hurts!" You cried out. Akashi reached down and wiped away your tears with his thumb before kissing you to distract you from the pain. As you got used to the feel of him inside, your breathing slowed as you relaxed. The pain was now replaced with an itching desire for pleasure.

"You can move now Sei-kun." You gave Akashi permission to move, but he didn't move. A smirk then appeared on his face.

"Beg for it." He said as you shook your head, stubbornly refusing to stoop so low as to beg for pleasure. Akashi pulled out of you and started to tease your entrance with his index finger which was much smaller than his penis and not as satisfying. You started to really long for his dick to be inside of you. Eventually, you couldn't take it anymore. You were craving pleasure like crazy now.

"Sei-Seijuro I can't take it anymore! Please fuck me! Fuck me hard!" Akashi complied to your request. He plunged himself inside and began thrusting his hips at a fast pace, drawing moans out from both of you.

"You're so tight (y/n)! Feels amazing!" Akashi breathed out as he continued to thrust into you. After a couple of pleasure filled minutes, Akashi suddenly pulled out of you.

"Face the lockers." Akashi said and you did what he said. You put your hands against the locker doors and stuck your ass out. Akashi grabbed your hips and positioned his penis at your entrance. He started to thrust hard into you, forcing your breasts against against the cold metal doors. This new position allowed Akashi to hit your g-spot more often. And when he did, it drove you crazy.

"Ahh! Seijuro... feels so good inside me! Ah-ahh!" You moaned as Akashi pounded mercilessly into you, sending both of you deeper into the depths of pleasure. As you neared your climax, your insides tightened on his penis, driving him over the edge.

"Ahh, (y/n) I'm going to cum!" Akashi announced, his thrusts becoming more frantic and sloppy. He thrust one more time, releasing his semen deep inside of you. His last thrust hit your g-spot hard, causing you to orgasm as well. Akashi then pulled out of you, some of his semen leaking out of you, trickling down your legs. You both panted, trying to catch your breath after your intense session. Akashi turned you around for a passionate kiss. When your lips parted, a glistening string of saliva formed between your mouths.

"Now I've officially made you mine." He said as he looked into your (e/c) orbs with his dark pink and gold ones. You smiled up at him.

"Yes, Seijuro. I'm yours now." You said, wrapping your arms around him. Akashi returned your embrace. You finally belonged to the man you had loved since childhood.


	9. You're The Only One [Aomine Daiki X Reader]

You were a first year at Teiko Middle School and it was after school club activities and you had just left from basketball practice when you realized you left your backpack in the girl's locker room. You ran back to the gym and heard the sound of a basketball bouncing and the squeaking of shoes on the gym floor.

'School activities are already over. Shouldn't the gym be empty?' You thought to yourself. You walked through the open gym door to find a dark blue haired boy shooting hoops alone. You could tell he had extraordinary skill like you. Actually he might have been better than you. Curious to see his skills against your own, you came up to him from behind to ask if he'd be willing to play against you.

"Need someone to practice with?" You asked the boy.

"Ahh!" The boy screamed as he dropped the ball and jumped out of surprise before turning around to see who had startled him. You giggled at his reaction.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." You apologized as you ran and grabbed the ball he dropped and approached him.

"It's okay. I just thought I was alone." He said as you tossed the ball back to him.

"I just forgot something in the girl's locker room. I'm (y/n) by the way." You said, holding your hand out to the boy.

"I'm Aomine Daiki, a first year." Aomine said, returning your handshake.

"Nice to meet you Aomine. You never answered my question though. Do you need someone to practice with?" You said as Aomine was about to shoot a basket.

"Sure but..." Aomine paused.

"But what?" You asked him.

"Every time I play a game, the opposing team looses the will to play as I overwhelm them. The only one who can beat me is me." Aomine said, looking down at the floor sadly.

"You don't know until you try. Come on let's go, one-on-one! First one to make 5 baskets wins." You said, snatching the ball from him and heading towards the hoop. You shot the ball and made a basket.

"That's one basket for me, 1-0." You said as a mischievous smirk made its way to Aomine's face.

"Oh you're on!" Aomine said as you smiled, readying yourself for another shot. Aomine jumped and blocked it and stole the ball and ran towards the opposite hoop, dribbling the ball with astounding speed. But you quickly caught up and were soon in his way.

"There's no way I'm letting you win that easily!" You said with a determined look on your face, taking a defensive stance. Aomine was surprised that you were able to catch up that quick. He tried to quickly maneuvered the ball to try to throw you off balance, but you were swift and were able to follow his movements. Aomine stepped back, still in possession of the ball, shocked that you were able to keep up with his pace.

"Heh, you're good." He complimented you. Thinking you had him, you tried to steal the ball, but he just shot the ball into the hoop with a formless shot.

"But you're still a ways away from being able to beat me." Aomine said. You just smiled, even more determined than before.

~Time Skip~

Several action packed minutes passed and Aomine beat you 5-4. Both of you panted after your intense mini game. You wiped the sweat off your forehead and held out your fist to Aomine.

"Good game. We should play again sometime." You said, smiling at Aomine.

"But I won. You're not discouraged that you lost?" Aomine asked you as you shook you head.

"Of course not! If anything, I'm even more determined to play against you again. I'll practice everyday so that I'll beat you some day." You said as you smiled even wider. Aomine smiled back and returned your fist bump.

"I'll admit, that was a close game. You're the only one that has even come close to beating me." Aomine said smiling. You smiled back then headed to the girl's locker room to get your backpack like you originally planned to do then headed home. Your new goal was to beat Aomine Daiki at a one-on-one game someday. As your days at Teiko Middle School went by, you and Aomine became very close friends. You always practiced together by playing one-on-one games against each other. Aomine always ended up winning by a little bit every time, but that just made you want to beat him more. His victories never discouraged you. Aomine was a strong opponent and that was one of the things you looked for in a man. He was the type of guy you'd want as a boyfriend. You had a crush on him but you weren't sure if he liked you back in that way. One day you and Aomine were practicing in the gym together after school club activities like you normally did. Your feelings for Aomine were distracting you from focusing properly and he stole the ball and made a basket. He realized something was on your mind and the ball dropped to the floor and rolled away. Aomine walked up to you with a worried look on his face.

"Is there something wrong (y/n)? You seem a little distracted." Aomine said looking directly into your eyes. You started to blush.

"Umm Aomine? I-I have something I wanted to tell you for a while now." You said as Aomine's worried look shifted to a puzzled expression.

"What is it (y/n)?" Aomine asked you.

"Umm, I like you Aomine. Like more than a friend like you." You confessed nervously, afraid what Aomine's response would be to your confession. It was silent for a little bit before Aomine started to laugh. Your heart felt like it sank in your chest.

"What's so funny?" You yelled at Aomine, offended by his reaction.

"Tell you what, when you finally beat me at a one-on-one game, I'll be your boyfriend. That's a promise." Aomine said.

"Fine. I'll make it my mission to beat you in a one-on-one game. I will win someday, I will!" You said as you pointed at Aomine before heading to the girl's locker room to change and go home.

~Time Skip~

You were now a power forward for the Touou Academy girl's basketball team. You were your team's ace. You had perfected complicated street basketball moves, quick reflexes, and excellent accuracy which quickly brought you and your team to the top of the leader boards. Today your team was practicing on a half court at the school gym, the Touou Academy boy's basketball team was practicing on the other half of the court. As usual, your crush Aomine wasn't at practice. He was probably on the school roof taking a nap again. You made a three pointer before going up to the captain of your team.

"Hey, could I take a little break?" You asked your team captain. She shot a basket from the free throw line then looked at you.

"Uh, sure I guess." She said before returning to practice. Your captain was a strict player. She doesn't let her teammates run off during practice, but you were an exception. As the ace of the team, you got privileges that your teammates didn't. You rarely took advantage of those privileges though. You practiced hard with your teammates unlike a certain someone you were about to visit. You got to the school roof and sure enough, Aomine was laying there with his hands behind his head napping. You walked up to the snoozing dark blue haired male.

"AOMINE!" You shouted at him as he jolted awake.

"Geez, can't a guy take a relaxing nap?" Aomine said, scratching the back of his head as he sat up.

"No, you should be at practice." You said, putting your hands on your hips and leaning towards him.

"I don't need to go to practice. The only one who can beat me is me." He said as he lazily laid down again.

"Do you remember the promise you made to me in middle school?" You asked Aomine as he looked up at you staring down at him with a frustrated look.

"Huh? Oh, the one that I'd go out with you if you beat me on a one-on-one game? Yeah I remember. What of it?" Aomine said.

"I want to challenge you to a one-on-one game after club activities." You said.

"Fine but if you can't beat me this time, you never will." Aomine said as he started to get up.

~Time Skip~

Club activities had just ended and the gym was free. You walked into the gym and grabbed a basketball, Aomine right behind you.

"Okay the first one to make one basket wins." You said with a determined look on your face.

"One basket? Are you trying to set yourself up to fail?" Aomine scoffed as you shook your head and passed the ball to him.

"No, I just want a challenge. Plus I feel confident that I will beat you today." You said as you got ready to defend against the ace of the Generation of Miracles. Aomine charged towards the basketball hoop and got ready to perform one of his formless shots. You reacted just in time and blocked the ball, ran around Aomine and stole it. He turned around ran to intercept you on your way towards the other hoop. He got in front of you, but you quickly maneuvered around him and continued towards the hoop.

"Tch! You have gotten better. But it's not enough!" Aomine said as he reached you just as you reached the free throw line and jumped, trying to block your shot. You knew he would do that and faked a throw. While he was still in mid air, you ran back to the half court line and threw the ball, landing a three pointer. Aomine just stood there in shock. You walked up to him, grabbed his arm and nuzzled his shoulder.

"Now you're my boyfriend. You did promise me back in middle school." You said, giggling a little. Silence followed for a little while until Aomine broke it.

"You know, I was kinda hoping that you would be able to beat me." Aomine said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Does this mean you let me win?" You asked, frowning at him. You were worried he went easy on you out of pity for never letting you win all those years. You didn't want to earn a date with him that way.

"No, of course not. I wouldn't myself back on a one-on-one, especially against you. Actually, I immediatlely regretted making that promise to you back in middle school because I liked you a lot. But I was desparate for someone I could call my equal and rival. You're the only one who stood a chance against me alone which is what I needed. Even though you never beat me before, I believed in you. I hoped you would beat me someday since that day I made that promise to you so I could be with you." Aomine said as you started to tear up out of happiness.

"I'm sorry I've kept you waiting." You apologized as Aomine approached you, stopping inches in front of your face and looked deeply into your eyes and smirked.

"Took you long enough." He said as he cupped your face in his hands and gently connected his lips with yours. You couldn't believe it was finally happening: your first kiss with your middle school days crush.


End file.
